


Воспитание подчиненных и пророков

by Puhospinka



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Mini, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Rating: PG13, Spanking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-07
Updated: 2010-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кроуфорд воспитывает подчиненных, предвиденье воспитывает Кроуфорда</p>
            </blockquote>





	Воспитание подчиненных и пророков

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявке в сообществе В постели с Вайсс Кройц: Вернувшись домой после длительного отсутствия Кроуфорд застаёт жуткий беспорядок в доме. Взяв тряпку и ремень оракул учит зарвавшихся котят порядку. Стёб. Отдельное спасибо за "Шульдих, твой лоток - там!"  
> Предупреждения: пре-слэш, мат, ООС, выпоротая задница Шульдиха.
> 
> Бета — Iren

Кроуфорд остановился перед дверью и яростно протер очки. Видение оказалось коротким, но насыщенным — Наги со спущенными штанами и алой задницей, коленопреклоненный Шульдих в углу и привязанный к батарее Фарфарелло за просмотром новостей из Ватикана. Ну уж нет. Что бы там ни натворили эти мерзавцы, Кроуфорд не собирался идти на поводу у предвидения. Только не в этот раз. Все будет иначе.

Открыв дверь запасными ключами, он толкнул тяжелые створки и присел — на голову обрушился поток децибелов такой силы, что в очках чуть не треснули стекла. Ворвавшись в холл, он захлопнул за собой дверь, искренне надеясь, что соседи не заметили акустического удара. С местных куриц, помнящих еще императора Мэйдзи, сталось бы вызвать полицию — а это было бы очень некстати.

Приоритетная задача — устранить источник звуков. Кроуфорд достал пистолет и, постоянно поправляя прыгающие на носу очки, пошел по дому. Дверь в комнату Наги он выбил ногой. Самый младший член команды спал на клавиатуре в окружении корочек от пиццы, яблочных огрызков, красиво скрученных банок из-под кока-колы, батареи пивных бутылок... Пивных?! Кроуфорд начал палить по комнате, осколки взлетали фонтанчиками, скученные жестянки сносило, словно кегли. Порка — слишком мягкое наказание. Он с мстительным наслаждением всадил вторую обойму в мерцающий скринсэйвером со словом "Fuck" монитор. Наги проснулся моментально, но Кроуфорд был начеку — изловил поганца за шиворот, хорошенько встряхнул и сунул под нос дымящийся ствол. Ничего говорить не пришлось — Наги пискнул, сжался, жалобно затрепыхался и всем своим видом изобразил понимание. Кроуфорд еще раз осмотрел побоище, сдержал порыв надавать паршивцу по заднице, уронил его на пол и вышел. Бешеный хлопок дверью потонул в звуковой вакханалии, лишь с потолка осыпалась белая крошка отделки.

Кроуфорд медленно, с предвкушением перезарядил пистолет и пошел в гостиную. Встав в дверях, он полюбовался открывшимся зрелищем. Бокалы на тонких ножках дрожали в такт басам, плазменную панель телевизора пересекала глубокая царапина, а от клубов сигаретного дыма в горле сразу запершило. Шульдих распростерся на полу среди пустых и полупустых пивных бутылок. От злости у Кроуфорда потемнело в глазах — этот засранец хлестал самое дорогое пиво, какое только можно было найти в Японии — по семьдесят долларов за бутылку. А ребенка, значит, поил простым Карлсбергом? 

Он рванул к музыкальному центру, на ходу расстегивая ремень. Наступил на четырехугольную пепельницу, притаившуюся в тени бутылок, и запрыгал на одной ноге от боли — за это Шульдих тоже ответит. Музыка заткнулась после первого выстрела — пусть кто-нибудь скажет, что Кроуфордц потерял сноровку. Но этого было мало — и он стрелял до тех пор, пока не раздались холостые щелчки. Резко развернулся, вздернул осоловелого Шульдиха на ноги и швырнул его на диван, одновременно вытягивая ремень из шлевок и наматывая его на кулак.

Когда Кроуфорд стянул с Шульдиха штаны и трусы, вжал в диванные подушки и уперся в спину коленом, намертво зафиксировав, тот взвизгнул и попытался вырваться. А потом завопил в голос — Кроуфорд начал его пороть, размеренно и неторопливо. Опуская ремень на худую, с россыпью золотистых веснушек, задницу, Кроуфорд неторопливо размышлял, какого черта он не ввел физические наказания раньше? Судя по проблескам мелькнувшего будущего, впереди его ждала неделя покоя и шелковые подчиненные.

Решив, что Шульдих достаточно наказан, Кроуфорд снова вздернул его с дивана, натянул на его пылающую задницу трусы и, взяв за грудки, процедил:

— Надеюсь, ты все понял.

А потом поволок взъерошенного и несчастного Шульдиха к выходу, вытащил в холл, пинком открыл дверь его спальни и уронил на кровать, ткнув лицом в подушку. Одернул пиджак, еще раз протер очки — лучше бы он этого не делал, бардак в комнате превысил все разумные пределы — и с достоинством вышел. Осталось разобраться с Фарфарелло.

Который был неслышен, невидим и необнаружим. Кроуфорд тяжело вздохнул и призвал на помощь свой дар. Ага. Решительно зашагал на кухню, распахнул шкаф под мойкой и заглянул внутрь. Из темноты на него зыркнул желтый глаз. Кроуфорд натянул на руку прихватку и начал шарить под раковиной. Боль в укушенном пальце заставила подскочить и выругаться. Фарфарелло продолжал грызть прихватку, злобно урча, Кроуфорд потянул его за собой. Фарфарелло выплюнул тряпку и начал цепляться за трубу, причитая:

— Я ничего не сделал!

— Вот именно, — Кроуфорду надоел этот спектакль, и он снял пистолет с предохранителя. Фарфарелло отпустил трубу и позволил себя вытащить на свет божий. Сразу же скорчился на полу, демонстрируя крайнюю степень отчаяния и взирая единственным, но очень несчастным глазом. Кроуфорд мог поклясться, что Фарфарелло пытается выжать из себя слезу.

Сунул пистолет в кобуру, взял его за ухо и поволок за собой. Фарфарелло безвольно обмяк, не сопротивляясь, но умудряясь цепляться руками и ногами за все углы. У себя в кабинете Кроуфорд отыскал наручники и прикинул, какая из батарей во всем доме выдержит попытки Фарфарелло вырваться. Видения говорили, что никакая, поэтому он плюнул и поволок свою добычу в туалет. Огромная чугунная ванна явно была ровесницей японским островам. Более того, Кроуфорд ни капли не сомневался — если острова смоет цунами, во всей Японии уцелеют две вещи: гора Фудзияма и их ванна. 

Поэтому он смело застегнул один из наручников на руке у Фарфарелло, второй — на литой причудливо изогнутой ножке, и сходил за переносным телевизором. Пока он искал эту чертову программу с историей жизни Папы римского, Фарфарелло жалобно поскуливал. И, чтобы не дать себя разжалобить, Кроуфорд начал внушение:

— Я работаю в поте лица, лишь бы порадовать вас куском хлеба и бутылкой пива, — тут он вспомнил, сколько Шульдих потратил на выпивку и сглотнул горькую слюну. — И все, чего я хочу — это немного покоя.

Фарфарелло всхлипнул, мотая головой.

— А ты, — Кроуфорд, наконец, нашел нужный канал, вытер трудовой пот и наставил на Фарфарелло указательный палец, — должен был следить за этими двумя идиотами. И в случае чего — воздействовать. Как более разумный товарищ.

Фарфарелло уставился в экран остекленевшим взглядом, и Кроуфорд махнул рукой — оставалось надеяться, что тот хотя бы услышал его последние слова. Черт возьми, ни на кого положиться нельзя.

Наги он засек у холодильника. Размытый силуэт в синей форме попытался проскочить мимо.

— Стоять! — рявкнул Кроуфорд, Наги замер в позе ласточки, нежно прижимая к груди упаковку льда и испуганно глядя снизу вверх. — Через две минуты в моем кабинете, оба. — Он выдернул лед из рук опешившего Наги и гордо удалился.

Восседая у себя в кресле и радостно прислушиваясь к завываниям Фарфарелло, доносящимся из туалета, Кроуфорд смотрел на переминающихся с ноги на ногу Наги и Шульдиха.

— Садитесь.

Шульдих кинул хмурый взгляд из-под челки:

— Я постою.

Наги в это время осторожно устроился в большом кресле и сложил руки на коленях.

— Сидеть! 

Подскочив, Шульдих осторожно опустился на сиденье и перевел дыхание. На лице на секунду отразилось удивление, и Кроуфорд перевел взгляд на Наги. Тот сидел неподвижно, глядя прямо перед собой.

— Тебя тоже выпороть?

Наги вздрогнул, а Шульдих болезненно ойкнул, обмякнув в кресле.

— Итак! — Мальчик сжался в комочек и судорожно стиснул край форменной курточки. — Кроуфорд откинулся на спинку, счастливо жмурясь: — Нового компьютера у тебя не будет два... нет, три дня.

Наги сидел, закусив нижнюю губу, и пытался справиться со слезами. Кроуфорд радостно кивнул:

— Если ты еще раз уснешь за столом, я тебя выпорю. Если ты еще раз вздумаешь пить пиво, я тебя выпорю. Если ты еще раз потянешь в рот пиццу, я тебя выпорю и закрою компьютер на ключ. Все понятно?

Наги низко опустил голову.

— Не слышу!

— Мне все понятно, Кроуфорд. 

— Тогда иди, наводи порядок у себя в комнате.

Бросив на Шульдиха виноватый взгляд, Наги неслышно, бочком скользнул к выходу и исчез за дверью.

— Теперь ты, Шульдих, — Кроуфорд зашуршал бумагами и довольно ухмыльнулся, глядя на взбешенного телепата. — Это — план нашего дома. Ты его видишь?

— Вижу, — угрюмо проворчал тот.

— Так вот, — Кроуфорд встал, обошел стол и сунул чертеж Шульдиху под нос. — Твой лоток — там! Вот он, отмеченный крестом и словом "Пиздец!". Все остальные помещения предназначены для жилья!

Кроуфорд поправил галстук, очки, волосы и устало проговорил:

— Если ты еще раз закуришь в гостиной, я тебя выпорю. Если ты еще раз включишь музыку на полную громкость, я тебя выпорю. Если ты еще раз напоишь Наги каким-нибудь дерьмом, я тебя выпорю. Если ты еще раз потратишь на пиво две тысячи долларов, я с тобой сделаю что-нибудь противоестественное. Все понял?

— Да, — Шульдих неловко выбрался из глубокого кресла и вдруг ухмыльнулся. Кроуфорд насторожился. Шульдих сделал невинное лицо. Кроуфорд запаниковал. Шульдих победно выплыл из кабинета, грохнув на прощание дверью, а Кроуфорд устало откинулся в кресле. До того, как Фарфарелло освободится, оставалось еще минут десять, можно и отдохнуть. А мягкое телепатическое касание, щекотнувшее затылок, ему просто померещилось. Шульдих бы никогда...

Видение заставило его подпрыгнуть, уронить со стола ноутбук и больно удариться локтем о тумбочку. В нем Шульдих с блаженной улыбкой лежал кверху задницей и мурлыкал, пока Кроуфорд наносил на его пылающие ягодицы ослепительно-белый спрей. Шульдих выгибался, двигал бедрами, от этого зрелища в штанах стало тесно и жарко.

Кроуфорд уронил голову на руки и застонал. В туалете Фарфарелло вырвал ножку из ванны и начал громить телевизор, но Кроуфорду было все равно. И когда он только запомнит, что с предвидением шутки плохи. Лучше бы он выпорол Наги.


End file.
